


The Hand of Franklin

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the episode, Ladies Man, and no, it's not a sexual threesome. In this case it's a story that revolves around sets of three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand of Franklin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Threesomes Challenge on the due South Flashfiction Live Jounal community.

A. Kite (May 2003)

Ray stopped crying, and Fraser passed him a clean, white handkerchief. Ray wiped his eyes but made no move to start the car. He sat for a moment, twisting the once pristine handkerchief in his hands and spoke, "He played me, Fraser. He played me like a fish and reeled me in. Hook, line and sinker, I swallowed it all."

"Who, Ray?"

"Franklin, my old pal, Sam Franklin. He kind of took me under his wing after the Botrelle case. He was like my - what do you call it? Men-something that teacher thing."

"Mentor, Ray?"

"Yeah, like that." Ray chuckled ruefully, "He sure taught me some stuff. Shit, you don't want to hear this. Let's get outta here."

Fraser reached over and squeezed the hand that Ray had clenched on the steering wheel. "I would like to hear it, Ray, if you want to tell me about it. But perhaps a more congenial venue would be more appropriate."

"Yeah, well, I don't think there is an appropriate place for this, but what the hell?"

Ray drove in silence toward the Consulate. No way was he up to facing the trashed out mess of his apartment. Not tonight. Inside, Fraser led them to the same reception room in which months earlier Ray had been incarcerated. Normally, he didn't believe alcohol helped any situation, but just this once; he went to the liquor cabinet and poured a large glass of whiskey. Canadian, naturally. He got himself a bottled water.

He handed the glass to Ray and sat down in the wing chair opposite of Ray and watched his partner take a large swallow. "You sure you want to hear this? It ain't pretty, Fraser."

"Yes, Ray. Please."

Ray nodded and closed his eyes momentarily. He opened them and began. "After the Botrelle case things happened pretty fast for me. Like I said, Franklin took a special interest in me. I went from regular joe patrolman to detective fast. Passed the test first time around. Which I should have known was hinky....

"They threw a party for me when I got promoted. Well, I'm sure it was all Franklin's idea. I remember being so full of myself. The only bad thing out of the whole day was that Stella wasn't there. She was cramming for her bar exam. Didn't show up. I had a few drinks, and it started getting me down. That she wasn't there.

"I got blasted. When the party broke up, there was Franklin ready to take care of me. Said I should come over to his house and sober up."

***

An older man helps the younger up the three short steps of the stoop and into the house. It's a nice house, small but a good neighborhood. Ray looks around, and it's obvious that Franklin lives there alone.

Franklin leans Ray against the wall by the door. Ray doesn't understand when Franklin starts undressing him.

"Sam?"

"Shhh..." Ray's questions are stilled by Franklin's mouth on his - by Franklin's tongue questing inside. Franklin pulls back. "It's ok, Ray. Sam's gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good."

Franklin pulls Ray's arm over his shoulder and walks him into the bedroom. Pushes him gently down onto the rumpled bed. Ray is confused but doesn't protest. He's hard already. Been too long since anybody had touched him this way. Stella, Stella, she isn't fucking there. Never really been there. Not like this.

Hot, hot mouth on his dick. Slick, hard fingers probing. Touching something deep inside him. Ray's comes. Insistent hands turn him over. Harsh, whispered words in his ear. "Not going to hurt you, Ray. Trust me, trust me. It's going to feel so good."

It doesn't feel good at first. Hurts like it's tearing him up inside. Then it eases and Ray is moving back. Grunting, wanting it. It's good. It's total greatness. Both men cry out, and Ray passes out.

***

"I got home and Stella was sleeping. Sleeping in our bed and looking so beautiful, so untouchable. The sunlight was creeping in around the window shade. I felt like scum. Looking at her, seeing how beautiful she was, how hard she'd been working. Made me want to eat my gun."

Fraser made a distressed noise in his throat that brought Ray back to the present. "Don't worry, Fraser. I didn't, though maybe I should have. That was just the first time. It got to be a thing with me. I'd get down about something and show up at Franklin's house. Or he'd see," Ray shrugged his shoulders, "something, I guess, and he'd tell me, 'Come by for a drink tonight.' Now I see it. Any time anything got stirred up by the Botrelle case, he'd ask me over, then fuck my brains out."

"Is that why you and ASA Kowalski are no longer together?"

"Nah. Nothing's that simple, Fraser. You should know that better than anybody. She never found out, and I stopped. It was eating me up inside. Franklin got another promotion. I started doing undercover jobs. I did stop, but I guess old habits die hard. I went to see him the other day. Talked about the paper. I almost asked him to..."

"Ray!" Fraser exploded out of his chair and crossed the space between them. He took the glass from Ray's hand and set it aside. Fraser bent over the chair until he was eye to eye with Ray. "Listen to me. What that man did was shameful. He took advantage of you at every turn. Waited like a predator until you were at your most vulnerable, if he weren't in jail already, he should be put away for that."

Before Fraser could continue his tirade, Ray rose slightly and kissed him. Fraser responded at first but pulled back. "No, Ray. I won't be like him. I won't take advantage of you."

"You won't. Damn it, Fraser!" Ray yelled, then regained his composure. Took a deep breathe and continued in a lower voice. "I don't want that from you. I want something besides sex." Ray's voice dipped lower still and Fraser had to strain to hear Ray whisper, "I want you to love me."

Fraser pulled Ray from the chair and into a tight, tight embrace. He put his mouth close to Ray's ear and said, "I do, Ray."

End


End file.
